


This probably won't end well.

by wildheartx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: This isn't the kind of friendship that snaps cleanly or quickly and much like a loaded powder keg, is going to explode...violently.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	This probably won't end well.

One day. That's all that stood between Adam and a match with the Young Bucks. And this wasn't going to be just any normal wrestling match. No, this had gotten way too personal. This was going to be a fight, a war.

It wasn't even about wins or losses anymore. He didn't give a damn about any of that. This was about defending his honor, his character.

They had the gall, the audacity to basically take credit for his entire career as if he hadn't been busting his ass the past eleven years to get to where he was now.

_"You were just a jobber in Ring of Honor and we brought you to the Bullet Club."_

It's like that saying goes, "Everyone has their limit. They can only take so much before they snap." And he was right there, the fuse was dangerously close to being lit. All he needed was a spark, something that would surely come at Revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> Title pulled from "This Probably Won't End Well" by All That Remains.
> 
> I'm coping with all of my feelings over the Hangman Page storyline by writing fic. You're all welcome.


End file.
